07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga
Hyuuga One of the main antagonists of the 07 Ghost series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Major (sometimes translated as Lieutenant Major) of the Black Hawks, and is recognised by his distinctive black shades, eating of a candy apple (or lolly pop), and light smile. He is always joking, being silly and not acting seriously. Despite this, he is very skilled with the Katana (a Japanese sword) and almost uses it to perfection. Despite his far from serious attitude he is extremely loyal and caring to his superior Ayanami, once stating that "I will do anything for Aya-tan" and that he is "my one and only king." Anime synopsis Hyuuga appears alongside Ayanami and the other Black Hawks as they observe the candidates currently taking the entrance exam for the Barsburg army . Later, Hyuuga is with Ayanami and some other officers talking about the eye of Mikhail and the Raggs War. When Teito attacks Ayanami subsequent to recollecting the the death of his father delivered by him, he is easily stopped by Hyuuga who quickly restrains him and warns him: "Don't, if you do that Aya-tan will kill you." Hyuuga then notices that Teito is the same sklave that they cartured during the Raggs War, and Teito is arrested to be later questioned. Teito later escapes. He along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers who are discussing Teito's escape from the empire in which Hyuuga suggests that Teito escaped because he is homesick. After the meeting Hyuuga is mostly seen in an interrogation room with Mikage who is taken in for questioning regarding Teito's escape. It is possible that he may have beaten Mikage during interrogation, as in a flashback he is seen punching Mikage. However this may have been just an illusion created to anger Teito because this was seen during the second part of Teito's bishops' exam, and when Mikage returns to the Church there are no bruises or marks on him to support the theory that he was beaten. After Mikage had been released from interrogation and had gone back to the Church. Hyuuga was seen back in the Military doing his normal job. Hyuuga is shown yawning and looking rather bored and he lags behind the rest of the Black Hawks where he overhears some high ranking officers talking ill of Ayanami, because of the latter's young age. In annoyence, he cuts the top of their pants with a strike of his sword so fast that they only see him sheathing it, Hyuuga walks away yawning again as the officers become frantic about their trouserless state. Hyuuga is next seen accompanying Ayanami in a meeting with other high ranking generals and admirals discussing how the neighbouring country, Antwort, has recently been threatening the Barsburg empire. Kuroyuri contacts them via telepathy to tell them that the task, of imprisoning Frau, that Kuroyuri and Haruse were assigned was a success. The Black Hawks are then sent on a mission by Miroku after it is revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail. The military and the royalty believe that the only way the Barsburg Empire can avoid having a repeat of the Raggs war is to have control of both eyes so the Church cannot use it as a weapon against them. Ayanami sends Kuroyuri and Haruse to infiltrate the Church, and Hyuuga is sent to retrieve the eye of Mikhail. Frau who had been aiding the two's escapes on a Hawkzile is confronted by Hyuuga, who mocks him and laughs that 'Aya-tan will take everything precious away from you'. Frau is angered by the comment and attacks Hyuuga with his scythe telling him to 'stop messing around'. Hyuuga blocks the attack and battles him - using his sword against Frau's scythe and seemingly enjoying it. As Teito and the Eye of Mikhail fall from an Hawkzile, it becomes apparent that both of them cannot be saved. Frau chooses to grab Teito, allowing Hyuuga to take the Eye of Mikhail and escape, where he delivers it to Ayanami. After that he along with the other Black Hawk members, Ayanami and several soldiers from the Barsburg Army have been sent to infiltrate the Barsburg Church with the mission to capture the host of the Eye of Mikhail. He, along with his Beglieter Konatsu, confront Castor and Labrador where he mocks them, calling them weak, then challenges them to a fight. As the fight continues it first looks like Hyuuga and Konatsu are winning, till they are all interrupted when Teito warps all of them into Pandora's box where Ayanami then instructs the Black Hawks to retreat. Appearance Hyuuga is a regular looking man thought to be in his mid thirties (Hyuuga is thought to be around the same age as Ayanami), having a lean build with broad shoulders. He is the second tallest character in the series, tied with Frau at a height of 6 foot 2 inches, and weighing 80kg. However, he is noticeably smaller in the anime than his manga counterpart by several inches. Hyuuga has a long face, an angular jaw, a long pointy nose and thin lips. Hyuuga appears to have the darkest skin tone out of the Black Hawks, and black hair, which is rather messy and spiked up, but it sometimes shines a dark blue under a bright light. He has narrowed eyes coloured pale blue in the anime, but in the manga his eyes are red on the coloured pictures. The matter is up to some dispute as his eye colour is very rarely seen, his eyes mostly being hidden with armless, rectangular, black sunglasses, or him being pictured smiling with his eyes closed. Hyuuga wears the standard Black Hawk uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks. It is thought that he wears a plain white shirt under his overcoat (as Mikage was shown to wear a plain, white shirt whilst wearing the Barsburg military uniform). His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. At his belt Hyuuga always carries two katanas both bearing black hilts with red tassels, as his primary weapon of choice in battle. Personality Despite his job as a soldier needing him to be strict and serious, Hyuuga is anything but that. He is a bit of a ditz, and views the world as being a big game and is rather frivolous in the fact that he never seems to take anything seriously. Hyuuga is playful, smiles a lot and is happy most of the time, even in life-threatening situations as he enjoys the thrill of fighting. He has a notably short attention span, is easily excited, and is easily distracted by new things, as shown when he interrupts an important conversation about the eye of Mikhail because he spots a bird and when he forgets his paperwork after seeing a new stamp. Hyuuga likes to joke around with his team mates and seems to delight in winding them all up, especially Ayanami. He is mischievous and enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his Begleiter, Konatsu. Hyuuga is notably cheeky when speaking to those of higher rank than him, he gave Ayanami the nickname Aya-tan, the suffix 'tan' being similar to 'chan' which would be condescending and rude when spoken to a superior. Hyuuga has been shown to have a habit of giving affectionate names for people he likes: addressing Kuroyuri as Kuro-tan in the side chapter Platonic cafe. Hyuuga becomes easily attached to new people whom he is interested in, as shown by his quick acceptance of the Antwort twins, Haruse, Konatsu, and is friendly to those he meets. Hyuuga enjoys meeting new people and was the Black Hawk who first thought of recruiting Haruse (implying to Haruse that he should become Kuroyuri's Begleiter), Konatsu and the Antwort twins. He is also quite lazy; he dislikes doing paperwork and is much happier to sit and do nothing, resulting in him getting shouted at for slacking off. Hyuuga sometimes has trouble waking up early- and as a result is sometimes late for work. He is also frequently shown yawning, and gets bored with things quickly. Hyuuga is also a very talented artist, but unfortunately he often doodles on important documents that need to be signed. However Hyuuga may not be as stupid as he lets on, as in the Drama CD he finishes all of his paperwork in less than half an hour, which surprises everyone. Hyuuga explains that he is able to do his paperwork when he is serious. Despite his friendly nature Hyuuga is very skilled with a sword and holds no qualms about hacking down someone he believes to be an threat: his playful and smiley character quickly seeming quite sinister during a fight. Whereas Hyuuga does worry about the physical state and well-being of the people he likes, he displays an otherwise cold indifference to human life, killing those on his own side because they get in his way. The Drama CD also hints at a more unstable side to his personality, as he comments that when he gets bored doing paperwork he feels the need to 'cut somebody up'. Hyuuga has something of a sweet tooth and usually has a lolly pop or candy-apple in his mouth. Despite his intentions being well-meant, Hyuuga often annoys others due to his sometimes overly-friendly antics, as shown in some of his interactions with Ayanami (e.g. offering Ayanami a candy apple despite the fact that he had just been eating it a moment ago) and Kuroyuri (e.g challenging Haruse to a fight and thus he was being kicked by Kuroyuri and fell off the building). Relationships 'With his Superiors:' ' Ayanami : '''Hyuuga and Ayanami were classmates at the military school so they have known each other for a long time. As a result Hyuuga treats Ayanami as more of a friend or someone he likes than a superior, adopting a playful lack of respect when addressing him- giving him the pet-name 'Aya-tan'. The suffix 'tan' is normally reserved for small animals and children, and expresses that the speaker finds the person endearing, so the name would be demeaning when spoken to someone of a higher rank. Hyuuga is often very cheery and jocular when around Ayanami and seems to take delight in seeing how far he can tease him before he reacts. In one of the Drama CDs Hyuuga is shown to be the one that wants to cheer Ayanami up and to be by Ayanami's side when he is sad, and he is the only Black Hawk that notices something is bothering Ayanami. Hyuuga is utterly devoted to serving Ayanami, values Ayanami's life above his own, and becomes easily annoyed when anyone speaks ill of him or wants to harm him. In the English translation of a chapter in the manga, Hyuuga has once said 'Nii Nii' when he talks with Ayanami, and since "nii" means elder brother, it could mean that he considers Ayanami to be like an older brother. (In the Chinese translation, what Hyuuga said to Ayanami was "Sweet dream", though.) 'With his peers: '''Konatsu : Konatsu is Hyuuga's Beglieter and he often uses this to his advantage to dump his workload on him. Hyuuga enjoys teasing and pulling pranks on Konatsu. Kuroyuri : Hyuuga and Kuroyuri are seen interacting very little, but Hyuuga obviously cares about Kuroyuri's feelings and well-being. In the side chapter 'Platonic cafe' Hyuuga challenges Haruse to a duel because he wanted to make sure Haruse could defend himself if he was attacked, before Kuroyuri became too attached to him: as Hyuuga was worried that if Haruse died, Kuroyuri would be upset. Due to Hyuuga's friendly nature he finds himself unable to say 'no' to Kuroyuri, and is often bullied by him/her into eating his/her cooking. [[Haruse|'Haruse:']] Hyuuga and Haruse rarely interact but in 'Platonic cafe' Hyuuga was shown to accept him as a member of the Black Hawks almost immediately. Hyuuga was the person that first brought up the idea of Haruse becoming Kuroyuri's Begleiter. History Very little is known about Hyuuga's earlier years. The omake'' Begleiter'' reveals that Hyuuga attended the Barsburg Military Academy and Ayanami was one of his classmates. Chapter 64 of the manga reveals that Hyuuga was the soldier that killed Teito's bodyguards while Teito and his father were fleeing the army who were looking for the Eye. Hyuuga fought in the Raggs War. As he was already a Warsfeil at the time, he seems to be one of the earliest members of the Black Hawks. It seems that Hyuuga comes from a rich family or he is rich himself. In a side story in the manga, he is swindled twenty million yen for a pot that is said to have magic power to make his dream come true. When he found out that he has been cheated, he doesn't seem to care about the money lost. Abilities and Attributes Hyuuga is able to harness the power of a warsfiel, though he is very rarely seen using it. Instead Hyuuga normally fights using his two katanas, and he is a very capable swordsman, being able to take down strong opponents easily. Hyuuga was shown to be able to overpower Teito, and the twins from Antwort, as well as take down multiple opponents, or opponents much larger than himself. In battle Hyuuga is very fast and agile, often giving him the advantage in a fight. In the manga chapter 64, Hyuuga was shown to easily be able to take down the King's strongest bodyguard, a man who was shown to wield a sword that could slice up the earth, without said bodyguard being able to land a single hit on him. Hyuuga was also not fighting at his full strength at the time, rather toying with him till he got bored with the fight and finished him off. Due to Hyuuga being a Warsfiel, he is able to survive and recover from injuries that would kill or permanently cripple normal humans, such as being crushed by the land falling, and has also been shown to recover from falling great heights. Trivia *Ayanami, Yukikaze, Katsuragi and Hyuuga are names of four Japanese battleships. *Ayanami's pet cats appear to dislike Hyuuga. *Hyuuga has or has made an Ayanami doll (an omake in the manga). *Some fans have speculated that Hyuuga holds a grudge against Yukikaze. Whether this is because he was jealous of Yukikaze's position as Ayanami's Begleiter, or angry that his death damaged Ayanami so much emotionally, is up to dispute. In China and Japan, there are also speculations that Hyuuga are Yukikaze are related by blood, as their physical appearances are similar. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:military members